Home for Christmas
by Friends Babe
Summary: Elizabeth is stuck working a late on Christmas Eve, will she ever get home for Christmas? Or has it always been there with her?


_Well, I decided to do_ _me another ER fic. It's set on Christmas Eve, but unfortunatly family commitments kept me from compleating it for then, so use your imaginations people :P_

_Hope you enjoy and 1) Romano has two arms and 2) Mark is an ex-doctor (he has ceased to be) _

_Nina_

**Home for Christmas**

"I think we should call it" Elizabeth Corday spoke into the assortment of doctors and nurses, not really caring who heard she continued speaking "He's got a gunshot wound to his lower abdomen, he's lost more blood than we can give him and he's making no respiratory effort. He won't even survive the surgery"

The doctors all nodded their heads, not looking at each other. It was eventually Carter who called it, checking his watch against the wall clock. "Time of death, 17:56. Good job everyone"

Elizabeth walked out of Trauma 2 and made her way towards the Lounge. Hoping to grab her coat and sneak off before someone decided they needed an urgent consult from a surgeon who was supposed to be reading her daughter a bed time story. Just as her coat and scarf were wrapped firmly around her she heard the door behind her open and prayed to God with all her heart that it wasn't Robert …

"Going somewhere Lizzie?"

Apparently there wasn't a God.

She shook her head and automatically began removing her scarf before her spirit got the better of her, "Yes Robert, as a matter of fact I am. I'm going home to read my daughter a bed time story and wish her merry Christmas"

"Touching Lizzie, really it is, but there's a man in 3 needing an immediate aortic rupture repair"

Elizabeth squared up to him. He knew as well as she did that the surgery could take hours and that he was far more qualified to carry out the procedure than she was. "Robert" she began, careful not to yell, "It could, and probably will, take hours. And you don't need me there, and I need to get home"

He glanced at her, no hint of emotion in his eyes, "As much as I'd love to wait for Santa Lizzie, I'm afraid this guys aorta won't – "

"But why – "

"And you're doing the surgery" he finished, walking out of the lounge, "Merry Christmas"

--------------------

Elizabeth scowled as she scrubbed up, checking the clock above her head. Seven o'clock. Ella would be going to bed soon, pretending to fall asleep so she could see Santa. She hated Robert sometimes! He knew she had Ella, knew how much she wanted to be there. At this rate she'd be lucky if she got home before Ella was opening her presents.

"Lizzie"

She resisted the urge to swear at him as his voice crackled across the intercom, "Yes Robert"

"If you want to be home before New Years I'd get in here now!"

Again the urge to throw the soap at the window overtook her. She quickly finished scrubbing up and walked into theatre, praying with all her heart that this was straightforward. She couldn't cope with complications, not tonight.

Four hours later and Elizabeth was beginning to wish she'd become a teacher instead. At least then she'd be at home right now, getting ready for bed after drinking Santa's milk, eating his cookies and putting Ella's presets under the tree. Instead she had to become a surgeon and spend her Christmas Eve with a short balding idiot. Just then she saw the light at the end of her tunnel, Robert was beginning to close his chest. Finally! She could be out of her soon, then home, bed and spend the next day opening presents. Just as the light became brightest it was snatched away,

"He's bleeding out!"

The surgeon in her took over, shouting out orders and demanding everything that came into her mind. The next hour passed in a frantic blur as Elizabeth did everything she could to save the mans life, all thoughts of Christmas flying out of her mind. In that moment it was just a regular Friday night.

"He's stabilising"

Elizabeth wasn't even sure who said those magic words. She didn't care. It was her cue. She walked out of theatre, calling behind her for someone to close him up. Throwing her gloves on the floor she walked into the Surgical Lounge and grabbed her coat and bag before even pausing for breath. She'd just reached the ER when she heard her name. She ignored it and hoped the person took the hint. Then she felt the hand on her arm.

"Dr Corday? Could you take a look at a patient for me?"

Elizabeth turned, fully prepared to say no, find someone else, but the pleading look on Carter's face made her relent. "OK, but quickly. I'm meant to be opening presents in – " she checked her watch, "Three hours. I need to get home"

"I know" he replied apologetically, "But you're the first surgeon I've seen in over two hours and it will only take a minute. I promise"

Sighing, Elizabeth followed him into the small exam room, praying with all her girls school Catholic upbringing that this would only take a minute. She left the talking to Carter, knowing if she spoke right now she'd tell him to go home and enjoy his Christmas, rather than keeping her from her own.

"Evening Mr Johnson, this is Dr Corday, she's just going to take a quick look at you. And be grateful, you've got the best surgeon in this hospital", he grinned at Elizabeth and she smiled back, before walking towards Mr Johnson and beginning her examination.

"You really the best doc around here?" he asked, probably to break up the silence of resentment that Elizabeth was still carrying around with her.

"So they tell me" she answer curtly, checking his abdomen for tenderness, "Just don't let my boss know", she smiled at him before excusing herself, Carter following. She spoke quietly, hoping to get this over and done with soon, "He's got tenderness and a small amount of swelling around his kidney. It's not life threatening and he won't need surgery tonight. Book him in for tomorrow and don't let him eat tonight. If he complains of tenderness give him something for the pain" she signed the chart offered to her quickly, "Goodnight John, merry Christmas"

She was halfway across the hall when he answered her, "Merry Christmas Dr Corday. Have a good one"

She smiled as she made it across the car park. Finally out of the hospital, and officially on her way home. Just as she reached her car she heard someone calling her name. Cursing she shut her door again and turned towards the voice,

"Off without saying goodbye Lizzie, you hurt me"

"Only with intention Robert" she shot back, pleased she still knew what a comeback was at 1am.

He looked at her, forming what Elizabeth could swear was a smile on his face, "You coming for coffee?" he cut her short of replying, "It is Christmas Lizzie. Spare a thought for those with only a dog to go home to"

She smiled and locked her car, following him into Doc Magoos, now empty and in the process of being cleaned. They grabbed two stools by the bar and sat down, Elizabeth totally exhausted now.

"So what'll it be? Just coffee or does this place have some ridiculously over priced excuse for a festive drink like the rest of Chicago?"

Elizabeth didn't answer, she simply smiled and waved the waitress over, "Two Christmas Coffees please, with extra cream". She ignored Roberts look, and indeed his conversation. Only glancing over at him when she drank her drink, relaxing for the first time all night. It suddenly struck her how Robert would be spending his Christmas with a dog, or with unconscious people on an operating table. As she stared at him a suggestion began to niggle at her. Despite her best efforts to forget this would be her first Christmas without Mark. There would be no Santa suits, no rushed breakfast in-between Ella spending more time with her paper than her presents. There'd be no Mark to drink Santa's milk and cookies. She smiled at Robert, knowing if she didn't ask him now she'd realise what a stupid idea it was and would throw it from her mind,

"Robert? Being as you don't have any plans for Christmas, you're more than welcome to spend it with me and Ella. Providing you bring your own bib … " she added quickly, hoping to lighten the situation.

He didn't say anything for a moment, and Elizabeth could tell he was close to refusing, eventually he spoke, draining his cup before he did so, "Can I bring Gretle?"

Elizabeth laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way"


End file.
